


Of Heart and Soul.

by Hopeful_author_of_LOTA



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Damen doesn't think things through, M/M, alternate universe - the regent doesn't exist, lonely Laurent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_author_of_LOTA/pseuds/Hopeful_author_of_LOTA
Summary: This is an AU based on the Greek myth of Eros and Psyche. Laurent is Psyche, a lonely boy who just wants to love and be loved in return. Damen is Eros the Greek god of true love and who falls for Psyche at first sight. So now it's time for some shenanigans and hi-jinks that come with loving and being loved by the Greek god of true love.





	1. Part 1

Chapter 1: Sorrowful Beginnings. 

This all started one warm day on the shores of Vere where the second son of Aleron the King of Vere and Hennike the Queen of Vere sat on a marble bench in the royal gardens his pale blonde hair floating in the gentle sea breeze reading a book when his eldest brother walked up saying, “Brother your admirers await your presence.”

“If they truly await me then they can wait till I finish my book,” The fair-haired prince replies staring at his leather-bound book.

“Why are you so cruel to them?” Auguste asks deep blue eyes shining with worry.

“It’s not like any of them actually love me, they just want to see my pretty face,” He answers coldly.

“Maybe one of them would learn to love you if you weren’t so cruel,” He replies honestly.

Laurent rolls his eyes and puts a slim piece of papyrus on the top of his page, closes his book, and stands up glaring at his eldest brother. Said eldest brother grins and follows his scowling younger brother to great hall.

They exit the gardens and go down open-air walkways till they reach the entryway of the hall. When they reach the hall doors Laurent stops.

“What’s wrong brother?” Auguste asks worryingly.

“Why can’t any of them see just a pretty face?” He asks in response voice barely above the silence of mouthing your words.

Auguste smiles gently realizing the issue, wraps his smaller younger brother in a hug from behind, and then once he lets go, he knocks on the hall doors announcing their arrival.

The doors open from the inside letting the princes continue walking straight for the twin thrones their mother and father are seated upon. Aimeric standing next to his husband Jord next to the twin thrones and Nicaise and his own husband Alika across from them. Inside is the normal rabble of men that are vying for Laurent’s hand. They all stare and then part as Laurent walks straight for the twin thrones ignoring his onlookers.

When he reaches them, he stops and then says politely, “You have called father.”

“Yes, I have my dear son,” Their father King Aleron replies with a smile quirking at his lips.

“What is it?” Laurent asks calmly.

“Prince Euclid has asked for your hand and I agreed,” He answers a grin appearing as he motions to the Prince.

Laurent turns to Prince Euclid and sees straight dark brown hair, brown eyes over-brimming with pride, overly elaborate clothes, and an awful smirk. He frowns then quickly changes to an overly sweet smile.

Auguste walks up and holds his hand out saying, “Nice to meet you Prince Euclid.”

Euclid grabs his hand and shakes it gingerly replying, “It’s wonderful to meet you as well.”

“Bastard!” Someone from the crowd shouts disgust and anger strong in their voice.

“Who said that?!” Euclid shouts turning sharply.

Someone raises their hand then everyone in the crowd starts saying while raises their own hands, “We agree with him!”

“How dare you,” Euclid replies rage coming off him in waves.

“Everyone calm down!” Auguste orders voice the calmest in the room.

The men in the start screaming ignoring Auguste.

King Aleron orders, “Silence!”

His order goes unheard as well, guards start to stand in front of the royalty, and start to pull out their swords.

Then Laurent pushes past them and yells anger fluttering through his voice, ”QUIET!”

The room goes silent. Then he pierces the silence with one quiet word, “Why?”

A man walks out of the crowd and answers, “Because he is not worthy of you and only wishes for your beauty my Prince.”

“And how many of you want me for something other than my beauty?” Laurent asks loudly.

Silence follows.

Then he says voice clear of emotion, “I accepted long ago that my beauty would be my only reason of marriage and none of you can be angry at him for you want me for the same reason as he so now accept it as I have,”

Laurent then turns to his family, says his goodbyes, and storms out of the room the men parting for him again.

The minute he is far enough away from the hall he runs to his room and falls onto his bed and cries. A time after the last tears have fallen and his face neaten up, he stands up, grabs his favorite book, and walks to the dining hall for dinner.

His first and last with his fiance.

Chapter 2: Hated Heart

Damianos sits lounging in a plush rose red chaise drinking from a golden goblet filled with sweet red wine.

He stays like that for a while till a familiar voice says with a bored voice, “Someone wants to talk to you.”

“And who would that be Nik?” Damianos asks grinning into his wine glass.

“Who do you think it is?” Nikandros asks back voice on the edge of sarcasm.

“Hmm… Jokaste?” Damianos guesses tapping his chin.

“Ding ding ding, you are correct,” Nik answers voice now sounding bored again.

“Let her up Nik,” Damianos replies grinning into another drink of wine.

He sees clouds blow in and a thumbs up appear in them. He laughs lightly then finishes his glass of wine. He sits up, grabs the bottle, sees the little at the bottom, and drinks the rest straight from the bottle.

He lays back down and waits for his guest.

A few minutes later a gorgeous woman with long curly blonde hair and stunning stormy blue eyes walks in as graceful as a ballerina.

Then says voice full of false sweetness, “I have something I need for you to do for me Damianos.”

“Hello Jokaste; how are you?” Damen asks a warm smiling or on his lips.

“Hello Damianos; I am well,” She answers a sickly-sweet smile appearing on her own lips.

A silence stands for a minute until Damen asks, “And what can I do for you?”

“I need you to make someone to fall in love with the ugliest thing on earth,” She answers playing with a lock of her nonchalantly.

“I think Nik would want me to make someone fall for your heart but Kastor surprisingly already has,” He replied calmly.

“You once did as well Damianos,” She responds staring him straight in the eye calmly.

“But sadly no longer,” He says anger entering his voice.

“Haven’t you forgotten that?” She asks exasperatedly, eyebrow quirking up quizzically.

“I’m sorry I haven’t forgotten when you had an affair with my brother while you were with me,” He answers voice turning cold.

“Will you help me?” She asks again now looking bored.

“No,” He answers simply.

“You wouldn’t want Nikandros to learn what you did to his beloved correct?” She asks her voice bored.

“How is Nik part of this?” He questions all the anger leaving his voice.

“Simple, his beloved knows the person who I need you to make fall in love with the ugliest thing in the world,” She answers a smirk quirking up.

“Fine. Who?” He asks relenting.

“Laurent de Vere second born Prince of Vere,” She answers smirk growing larger.

Damen quickly stands up and shouts, “He more than knows them, he is related to them!”

“I know,” She replies much quieter than him.

He stares at her for a moment then just falls back down onto chaise his head in his hands and asks almost whispering, “Who do you want them to fall in love with?”

Another prince by the name Euclid; he’s beautiful in looks but not in heart,” She answers casually inspecting her nails.

“Fine, just don’t tell Nik about the curse,” He replies holding his hand out for her to shake.

She shakes it and walks out of the room and evaporates out of the palace.

Damen sighs heavily then stands up, walks out of the room, and towards the entrance to his palace. When he exits the palace, he evaporates to Prince Laurent is.

He sees the Prince sitting in a garden outside of the palace of Vere reading and starts to walk towards the him, then he looks up and Damianos freezes shocked.

“I can see why Jokaste wants you in an unhappy marriage,” He says quietly awed at the Prince’s beauty.

Then he feels the presence of another and rushes to hide. Then he sees Auguste and shirks more into his hiding place.

“I forgot he was here,” He mumbles.

He looks around the bush and sees Auguste and his brother walking away towards the palace. He rushes to stand up and follow them but sees the guards and stops.

He chants lowly, “By friend, foe, and fiend let me be unseen.”

He stares down at his arm as it goes invisible then walks straight past the guards and to the throne room. When he walks in, he stopped by a large crowd of screaming and yelling men.

He stares shocked at the angry crowd then hears someone yell, “QUIET!”

He sees that someone is the Prince. He watches as the room goes silent.

Then he cuts through the silence with one quiet word, “Why?”

Someone walks out of the crowd and answers, “Because he is not worthy of you and only wishes for your beauty my Prince.”

“And how many of you want me for something other than my beauty?” He asks loudly.

Silence follows him again.

Then he says voice clear of emotion, “I accepted long ago that my beauty would be my only reason of marriage and none of you can be angry at him for you want me for the same reason as he so now accept it as I have,”

Damen’s heart breaks as Prince Laurent walks out of the room. Damen decides to follow him and when they get to the Prince’s room he watches as he falls onto his bed and cries.

Damen decides then and there that he would not make Laurent fall for Euclid but, would take Laurent for his husband to keep him far Jokaste’s reach and to let Laurent have a true chance at love.

Chapter 3: Fresh Beginnings

Halfway through dinner a nameless servant comes in and whispers into the King Aleron’s ear. They step back looking lost. He stands up quickly a look of confusion and shock on his face.

“Dearest what’s wrong?” Queen Hennike asks worryingly touching his arm gently.

“One of the Oracles of Vask are here and they want to see us,” He answers body tense.

“What do you think they want dearest?” She asks worryingly.

“I don’t know but I think we’ll find out soon,” He answers nodding his head at the servant.

The servant runs out the doors as fast as possible. They all wait till the servant returns with a woman with dark skin, dark hair shaped into dreads, and dark piercing eyes.

“Hello, I am Halvik as you known I am part of the Vaskian Oracles and I came to deliver a prophecy to Prince Laurent,” She exclaims simply.

“That would be me,” Laurent says standing.

“Alright here is your prophecy. Middle Prince of Vere you are to marry a monster even the gods fear, dress for your wedding and head for the tallest spire in the kingdom then jump,” She replies almost too casually.

“That’s quite a direct prophecy,” He responds calmly.

“I paraphrased,” She replies.

“But why do I have to jump?” He asks quirking an eyebrow.

“I don’t know, I just get told what to say and to who,” She answers shrugging.

“Okay, well it looks like our engagement is off Euclid,” He says looking at him.

“What?” Euclid asks sounding almost angry.

“Our engagement is off,” Laurent answers calmly.

“That monster can fuck off and find someone else to marry!” Euclid yells anger now strong in his voice.

“You can’t go against the gods!” Queen Hennike yells nervously.

“Euclid your engagement with my son is null. Laurent go prepare,” King Aleron says resolutely.

Laurent nods and stands up to go. The three other Princes stand up and follow him. Euclid stands up and storms out of the palace.

In Laurent’s room the Princes of Vere pack up their brother. In large bags they pack his books, in smaller bags they carefully pack his favorite glassware and his favorite knife, and in the smallest bag they pack his clothes. Once they finish, they sit on his bed in uncomfortable silence.

“I’m going to miss you,” Auguste says thickly.

Laurent stares at his brother then hears muffled crying and turns to see his youngest brother Nicaise crying into Aimeric’s shoulder. Laurent turns and hugs them both unable to speak. Auguste turns and hugs them as well. They sit there hugging the only sound of crying from three princes of Vere.

~The next day~

The middle Prince stands outside the palace of Vere dressed in white; ready to jump off a cliff to meet his husband. He gets into the chariot already full of his belongings and gets settled next to driver. He turns and sees his entire family ready for the journey ahead.

“Go Antiochus,” He orders the driver.

The driver named Antiochus stirs the horses on and the began to canter as they walk through the city streets. All the people stand at the edges of the road and they throw all types of flowers upon the road. They drive over the flowers more precious than spoken goodbyes as he waves farewell.

They ride like this for a while longer till they reach the spire. When they reach the bottom, Laurent climbs out and walks toward the small steps carved into the rock.

“My son wait,” Queen Hennike calls before he can start ascending the steps.

“Yes mother?” He asks.

“Turn around,” She answers voice taunt.

He turns and sees his mother’s eyes brimming with unshed tears. His own eyes start to sting with the same tears. She walks up to him and envelopes him in a crushing hug.

Then she whispers, “I wish only happiness and good fortune for you my dear but if that does not come to pass know you will always have a home with us even if we may anger the gods.”

She lets go and grabs his shoulder, squeeze them, and then kiss his cheeks. She then let’s go entirely and backs up as the tears finally starting to gently fall.

He holds the the tears back and turns to ascend the steps as the rest of his family shout their goodbyes. He climbs the small steps slowly but surely. When he reaches the top, he breathes in some of the unique air of somewhere higher than you are normally. He looks down and sees his family walking around as they prepare to leave as not to see the monster that will talk their son or brother away. He closes his eyes and steps off the cliff as they finally leave his view.

He starts to fall for a time then he opens his eyes and sees that he’s near the ground when suddenly something invisible grabs him.

“That was close,” A deep voice says unconcerned.

“Who are you?” Laurent asks.

“Nikandros the West wind and your husband’s delivery man, chauffeur, only friend who’s not an asshole, and etc,” He answers.

“Did you get my bags?” Laurent questions.

Nikandros floats up a lot of bags in to Laurent’s view as his answer.

“Thank you,” He says nodding his head.

Silence follows as they keep floating away from the spire and Laurent’s home.

They pass over fields full of golden wheat, past forests with hidden secrets, and past a mountain that stands proud and tall. Then he sees the valley behind the mountain as they descend into it. He shivers as they pass through something unknown to him then he sees a grand palace made of beautiful white stone.

Nikandros sets him and his bags down then says, “Hope you enjoyed floating today because it’s never happening again. Bye.”

The wind turns into a mini cyclone and off Nikandros goes leaving Laurent at the palace.

“Well I guess this is home now,” Laurent mumbles as he goes to grab his bags.

He doesn’t find them though. He turns quickly and sees them all floating.

“This is not funny Nikandros,” He says scowling.

“I am not Nikandros my lord, I am Erasmus,” a gentler voice responds.

“Is there possibility that I could actually see you?” He asks getting annoyed at all the invisibility around him.

“Of course, my lord,” Erasmus answers quickly.

Laurent watches Erasmus goes from invisible to visible. Erasmus has a slight frame, is shorter than Laurent, has blond hair a few shades darker than Laurent’s own pale hair, and brown eyes that looked similar to a cow.

Erasmus smiled gently, hefts the bags up, turns around, and walks for the doors of the palace.

Laurent follows him in as the doors open themselves. Laurent stares at the grandness of the inside. With white marble surrounding him with gold etching on the walls and the floors. The entrance hall was massive about as large as one and half of his father’s throne room. Each door they pasted was made of pure oak. Then they reach a small room with only two chaises, a small oaken table that stood between them, a pitcher filled with wine graced its surface, and two goblets alongside it.

“What is this room Erasmus?” Laurent asks confused as to why they stopped here.

“This is where you’ll wait for master and get to meet them,” Erasmus answers turning and looking at Laurent with a bright smile.

“And you?” He asks eyebrow quirking up.

“I will be putting away your things and preparing your room,” He answers cheerfully.

“I can put away my own things,” Laurent says quickly.

“Do you not wish me too?” He asks unknowingly quirking his head at a cute angle and his eyes wide.

“No, I just like putting away my own things,” He answers fighting the urge to pet Erasmus.

“Alright if that is what you wish,” He replies bowing his head.

He then starts to walk away with Laurent’s bags still with him.

“Erasmus, where you are going with my bags,” Laurent asks confused.

“I am going take them to your room and leave you to put them away as you wished,” He answers turning and smiling brightly.

“Oh, okay,” He agrees then remembers something and says, “Erasmus thank you.”

He watches as Erasmus starts to blush and he quickly bowed his head then as he speed walks away carrying Laurent’s bags.

Laurent turns back to the now cold room and sighs. He sits in one of the chaises and wishes he had taken a couple of books out of his bags before Erasmus had left with them. After a time of just sitting there waiting he decides to lay down then he starts to drift into sleep but fights till he cannot. He falls asleep on the comfortable chaise.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laurent may not be the same as in the books but there’s no uncle troubles so he really just hates how everyone only sees a pretty face and has trust issues.

Chapter 4: Loving Heart

Damen waits till nightfall to enter the room where Laurent has fallen asleep shedding his invisibility spell. He walks up to the royal blue chaise he had added just for Laurent and that he lays asleep on.

“I knew he would look lovely with blue” Damen thinks a small smile gracing his face.

Damen sits there for a minute before he realizes that he has an issue with watching Laurent sleep and decides to wake him up.

Sweetly of course, so he pokes Laurent’s nose gently a couple of times but that doesn’t work so he whispers into Laurent’s ear, “Wake up it is time to meet your husband.”

And to say it that woke up Laurent would be an understatement. At the sound of Damen’s voice, he shoots up and hits Damen hard in the head.

“Ow,” Laurent yelps.

Damen hisses as his pokes the bump on his head. He looks up and sees almost tears in Laurent’s eyes and freaks out.

“Are you alright? Let me see?” Damen almost shouts all at once reaching for Laurent’s head.

Laurent moves his head back sharply away from Damen’s hand.

“I have healing magic,” Damen says calmer and quieter almost soothingly.

Laurent stares at what he can see of Damen in the dim light and leans his head towards him.

“Of earth and sea, of air and fire, turn back what he’s transpired,” Damen says touching Laurent’s head softly hand glowing a light pink.

Damen releases Laurent’s head and he grabs it checking for the pain that once dwelt there.

“Thank you,” He says quietly.

“Sorry for scaring you and I am your new husband,” Damen replies sheepishly and unable to stare Laurent in the eyes for a minute.

“Well I guess I am your new husband as well,” He responds something glittering in his eyes.

“Are you going tell me your name?” Damen asks even though he already knows it he just wants Laurent to say it.

“Are you going to tell me yours?” He asks back innocently. (Innocently my ass more like sneakily.)

Thinking for a second then says, “My name is Damen and yours?”

“I am sure you know that my name is Laurent de Vere,” He replies proudly.

Damen grins and holds out his hand. Laurent grabs it, they shake hands, and then Laurent looks at him confused.

“I figured we could wait on kissing till you are more comfortable around me,” Damen answers before the question can even be asked.

“Thank you,” Laurent replies with a small smile.

Laurent looks away staring at his surroundings. Damen stares at him a smile gracing his face. Laurent turns and spots Damen staring. He quirks his eyebrow up questioningly which makes Damen’s smile turn into a grin then into a laugh as they continue to stare at each other. Laurent blushes lightly.

“You know you are beautiful but with how many books you brought , your mind must be even more beautiful,” Damen says lightly staring into Laurent’s eyes.

Laurent’s blush turns from pale pink to crimson. They start to talk about nothing and everything at once. They keep on till the sun starts to rise. Damen feels the sun and stands up startling Laurent.

“What is the matter Damen?” He asks following Damen up.

“The sun. You can’t ever see me when it is up,” Damen answers making sure not to turn towards the sun.

“Why?” Laurent questions with a twinge of worry in his voice.

“Because someone could learn you are here and that I didn’t do what they wanted me to then hurt you to punish me,” He answers reaching to touch Laurent’s cheek with ghost fingers.

“Oh,” He mumbles leaning into Damen’s touch.

“I will see tonight?” Damen asks eyes and voice hopeful.

“Oh course, it would be rude to leave my husband to his lonesome,” Laurent answers grabbing Damen’s hand and squeezing it tight.

Damen smiles, kisses Laurent’s hand, mumbles the invisibility spell, and disappears from sight.

“I wish you a good morning,” He says before walking for the front door far from them to leave Laurent to himself for a time.

Chapter 5: Beautiful Beginnings

Laurent hears as his new husband walks away to hide and protect him. He wishes that he would stay next to him and protect him that way. He finally had someone whose main concern was not his looks, but his heart, mind, and soul and he reveled in it.

“Now just where is my room?” He asks himself aloud.

“This way my lord,” Erasmus answers scaring Laurent.

“Erasmus!” He yells spooked.

“Did I scare you my lord?” Erasmus asks concerned appearing in front of Laurent.

“Of course, not Erasmus,” Laurent answers calming his speeding heart.

“Good, I would hate to have scared you,” He says smiling gently.

“Erasmus do you know where my room is?” He asks looking at the many doors around him.

“Yes, come with me,” Erasmus answers doing the “follow me” motion.

Laurent follows Erasmus down the large hallway till the reached a T, they turn right, and walking the down the right hallway and five other doors; Erasmus stops at the oaken door with blue engraving all around the edges. Erasmus opens the door and moves out the way, so Laurent can see in.

It is a large room with oaken four post poster bed with drapes of royal blue silk keeping the bed private from the rest of the room. So many bookshelves that Laurent may need more books. A large desk and a fluffy writing chair took up a corner of the room. Another royal blue chaise sat in front of the shelves a small table took refuge beside it. A large neat pile of Laurent's bags took up the front of the room.

“The room is beautiful Erasmus,” Laurent says holding back a gasp.

“I am glad it suits your taste my lord,” Erasmus replies smiling.

“Thank you for showing me where my room it was,” Laurent says giving a small smile to Erasmus.

“Of course, my lord,” Erasmus replies cheeks tinted pink and a sweet smile gracing his face.

Erasmus then bows his head and walks away leaving Laurent to his room. Laurent watches him leave then turns back to the room. He slowly walks in considering the room. He then opens his bags and starts to unpack them. He fills about a quarter of the shelves in the room. Fills even less of the closet. He grabs the bags with his trinkets and slowly fills some of the other bookshelves with his trinkets.

“Well I am bored,” He suddenly says staring at the pile of empty bags.

Laurent turned towards the bed and falls on top of it face first. The minute his head hits the bed he falls asleep.

Seven hours later,

Laurent wakes back up and groans.

“Good morning, the lord wants to see you,” A new voice says shocking Laurent.

Laurent shoots his head up and sees a tall man with long dark curls, dark eyes, a muscular build, and dark skin.

“Who are you?” Laurent asks staring up at the man.

“Oh, I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I am Pallas and I am one of your guards,” Pallas says grinning and putting his left fist over his heart.

“My lovely with a great ass are you done?” Another voice calls from outside the room.

Laurent turns and looks at Pallas questioningly.

“That would be my husband Lazar and your other guard,” Pallas says shaking his head exasperatingly.

“He seems fun,” Laurent replies trying hard not feel offended for Pallas.

“He is when he is not acting foolishly,” Pallas responds a warm look in his eyes. 

“I assume he is not much fun then,” Laurent says glancing at Pallas.

  
Pallas laughs heartily.

  
A man a few inches shorter than Pallas, with black hair and dark gray eyes walks in and says, “I can promise you that I am amazing fun especially towards a certain part of nighttime fun.”

  
Laurent looks up at Pallas confused and sees a beet-red face then wants Lazar means clicks.

  
“Well, I certainly know I will never know how much fun you are ever then,” Laurent replies face blank.

  
“Sadly, it is so,” Lazar replies teasingly staring at Pallas red face with a smug grin.

  
“We should get you to Lord Damen,” Pallas intercepts forcing his blush down.

  
“Of course,” Laurent agrees standing up and following them to the same room he had met Damen last night.

  
He sees no one, turns to ask Pallas, and finds him gone.

  
“Well go on and disappear and leave me alone why don’t you,” Laurent says starkly to the empty room.

  
“But you are not alone my dear Laurent ,” Damen replies mirthfully appearing behind him.

  
“Can you not walk into a room like a normal person?” Laurent asks folding his arms and frowning.

“I am sorry Laurent,” 

Chapter 6: Caring Heart

“Why must he lie to me,” Damen thinks while he walks around the valley below his home.

  
“Damen the annoying one wishes to see you,” Nik calls over the wind.

  
“Bring her Nik,” Damen says running his fingers through his hair.

  
He feels the wind swirl near him and Jokaste appears in its wake.

  
“Hello Damianos,” She says head held proudly.

  
Damen automatically thinks of Laurent proclaiming his name with the same proud tilt.

  
“Hello Jokaste,” He replies a frown appearing remembering she is one of the reasons he cannot properly court Laurent.

  
“Well someone does not look happy to see me,” She says with curious tilt to her voice.

  
“I am not,” He replies plainly, frown deepening.

“So honest, do you know of tact Damen?” She asks jokingly.

  
“Why have tact when honesty is simpler?” He asks back with a tint of angry.

  
“Because everyone likes a little tact every once in a while,” She answers with a coy smile.   



	3. Part 3

Chapter 7: Lonesome Beginnings

Chapter 8: Betrayed Heart

“How could he?” Damen thinks to himself clutching his wax-burnt arm.

“You alright?” Nik asks appearing in front of him and sitting down in the chair next to him.

“I am okay as I can,” Damen answers staring down at the wax.

“Can I ask you something?” Nik mumbles looking lost.

“You know you always can,” Damen says trying to smile but it just is a sad one.

“Why was Auguste de Vere at your palace a few days ago?” He asks weakly.

Damen sits there silent for a time then finally answers, “I wish you had not asked that.”

“Why!” Nik yells shooting up from his chair.

“Because after he kind of rejected you I cursed him!” Damen shouts back unthinking.

“You did what,” Nik says breathlessly.

“I cursed him with a curse that could not feel any emotion unless it was connected to someone he loved with his whole heart,” Damen explains waiting for Nik’s rage to appear.

“Why?” He questions eyes shining with tears and anger.

“Because I did not him to be able to hurt you again,” Damen answers sinking deep into his chair.

“I thank you for attempting to protect me but the man I love, the man you knew I love,” Nik says anger seeping into his voice.

“I know I hurt him, and I hurt you,” Damen mumbles now knowing he should have asked Nik back then.

Chapter 9: Desperate Beginnings


	4. Part 4

Chapter 10: Worrisome Heart

Chapter 11: Fresh Beginnings

Chapter 12: Healing Heart

[https://nam01.safelinks.protection.outlook.com/](https://nam01.safelinks.protection.outlook.com/?url=https%3A%2F%2F66.media.tumblr.com%2Fa27221c526f19e984874eb0c88c3f031%2Ftumblr_pip0wpowir1x59o0to1_1280.png&;data=02%7C01%7C%7Ceaba66ecf9a34169229f08d657bebeff%7C84df9e7fe9f640afb435aaaaaaaaaaaa%7C1%7C0%7C636792874083333282&;sdata=%2BZTHOBPbuNKLJKTfeZwMeaWeiVre9wejhvVFSnMaQ5E%3D&;reserved=0)

[url=https%3A%2F%2F66.media.tumblr.com%2Fa27221c526f19e984874eb0c88c3f031%2Ftumblr_pip0wpowir1x59o0to1_1280.png&;data=02%7C01%7C%7Ceaba66ecf9a34169229f08d657bebeff%7C84df9e7fe9f640afb435aaaaaaaaaaaa%7C1%7C0%7C636792874083333282&;sdata=%2BZTHOBPbuNKLJKTfeZwMeaWeiVre9wejhvVFSnMaQ5E%3D&;reserved=0](https://nam01.safelinks.protection.outlook.com/?url=https%3A%2F%2F66.media.tumblr.com%2Fa27221c526f19e984874eb0c88c3f031%2Ftumblr_pip0wpowir1x59o0to1_1280.png&;data=02%7C01%7C%7Ceaba66ecf9a34169229f08d657bebeff%7C84df9e7fe9f640afb435aaaaaaaaaaaa%7C1%7C0%7C636792874083333282&;sdata=%2BZTHOBPbuNKLJKTfeZwMeaWeiVre9wejhvVFSnMaQ5E%3D&;reserved=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Cow eyes were considered a compliment in Ancient Greek times.


End file.
